Tsuna and Kyoya adventures
by Loner72
Summary: This story tells the little adventures of Tsuna and Kyoya.OOC 1827 fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR  
**

* * *

Tsuna and Kyoya has never got along with each other only because Kyoya did not like him, Tsuna had gotten attached to him when he first arrive at  
Namimori pre-school.

"Ok look Hibari look all you have to do is go in class and say 'hi' that's all you have to do." His brother looks at him with pleading eyes.

"I will do whatever I want and you can't do anything about it." Dino just signs he wish his little brother was not like this all the time.

"Ok fine but please just do not hurt any one." Hibari gave him 'the stare' then he just walk away. Dino thinks to himself. _'Please someone up there do not allow him to kill anyone today please.'_ Dino just hopes that Hibari won't do anything mean to anyone.

Dino walks his brother to school then they part ways Dino gets ready for his 3rd grade class, and Hibari gets ready for his preschool/hunting ground

"Ok class we have a brand new student today and I want everyone to be nice him to all need to be on our best behavior ok?" The teacher turns to her students and mostly to a certain brunette she hears a 'yes' from her students she feels happy, the door swings open to reveal a reaven-head boy he walks slowly into the class he took an entire look at the kids who were staring at him.

"You all are going to die one day, so will your parents only because you are a disgrace to humanity and the human race as well." The boy said that and went to take a seat next to a brunette who was giggling. The other kids in the class room burst into tears.

"We're going to die?" One of the girls said that as she tries to wipe her tears away.

The teacher was astonish by the action what type of kid would do and say something like that the teacher is just too stun, Tsuna is watching the scene without any tears coming down his face he is just sitting there looking at Hibari,Tsuna decided that he wants to get to know this boy.

"Hello it's nice to meet ywu human-hater my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari just ignore him and look away. "I wlike ywu a lot how about we become frwiends?" Once again Hibari just ignore him,Tsuna was getting impatient so he does the first thing that comes to him mind he kiss  
him. "Ha I got a reaction out of ywu now what."

Tsuna smiled happily and he tease his new friend. Tsuna really thought he got a reaction out of him, but he was wrong. "What why aren't ywu mad? are ywu even human you must be a robwt that's so cool,hey are ywu listening I am talking to ywu maybe I should kiss ywu again." Tsuna look at his friend and got a glare in return, Tsuna was about to say something to him, but the teacher call his friend up.

"Mr. I hope you know that you are in big trouble for what you did earlier there should be no reason why a little kid like you should say some thing like that it's just no logic."Hibari stare at the woman as if she is crazy in his case he thinks she is crazy.

"For your information woman no logic can restrain me, so get that stuck in your head." Hibari went back to his seat and look at the brunette then turn away. Tsuna couldn't wait to play with Hibari.


	2. The Friendship

**Disclaimer****: I do not own KHR **

* * *

It's been about 2 weeks since that performance and everyone stayed away from Hibari they all thought he is a monster, except for one person this person just followed Hibari everywhere he went, this person is always happy and never get upset that's how Hibari views him, but he still thinks the boy is weak and dense.

"Hey Kyoya what are you doing?" Tsuna just came up beside him and gave him a cheesy smile,Hibari forgot the idiot boy was able to get his name from his stupid brother. "Hey, are ywu listening to me huh? Whatever how about we go to that twree over there."

Hibari look up to see a nice looking tree that gave him an idea so he got up and walk over there with Tsuna, he climb the tree then hanged upside down and look at Tsuna. they both know what that face means 'I can do it better than you and you can't do it'.

Tsuna hated that face. "I can cliwmb up there with ywo if I want to." Tsuna look back at Hibari who just in return said some thing for once.

"You will never beat me no matter what you say I will always be better than you."Hibari smile just to see Tsuna dreams crashed makes him feel happy.

"Awre ywo sure I can't cliwmb that twree, if so, I'll shwo ywo I can cliwmb it too." Tsuna look up in the tree then he close his eyes he is really trying to concentrate on the tree he ran towards it but fail on his first attempt, wiping his tears away he tries a second time but he still failed, Hibari is trying to hold back that smirk that wants to appear on his face.

The most unexpected thing happen Hibari felt some one near him,he turns his head to see Tsuna smiling at him. "I towld ywo I can dwo it ha ywo wook so surpwise." Hibari just turn the other way, they both continues to hang on the tree branch until Tsuna fell.

"Hey that's no fwair ywo chewat and I was alwmost going to win ywo big meanie." Tsuna just puff his cheeks too upset that he lost the game.

Hibari really did not care so he jump down and landed on Tsuna back. "Gwet off, ywu're hureting me."Tsuna is trying to get the person who is now sitting on him and is ignoring him as if he is not there.

"I thought I heard something,must be wind besides that noise sounds so annoying." Tsuna just scream for his life.

"Ywur so mewan Kyoya ywu should be nicer to me."Tsuna just took the dirt off his pants and try to fix his shirt.

"I will do whatever I want to do so be silent, your always annoying me with your herbivore thing's."

"Hey, ywu can't call me that I told ywu about that I am nwt a herbivore."Tsuna just made a pouting face he hates being called a herbivore Hibari  
knows why he hates it too, he walks over patted his head.

"You're a mid-herbivore then, you will grow into something more better."

"Ok, and ywur still my friwend even if ywo are mean to me, but ywo mean a lot to me and I will always cheriwsh ywo." Hibari did not say anything back but under his breath he said 'me too I'll hold our friendship'


	3. Marry Me

**Disclaimer****: I do not own KHR **

* * *

"Kyoya you should marwry me one day." Tsuna just said that out of the blue, they were sitting outside in Kyoya backyard sitting looks at Tsuna and tilt his head.

Hibari wonders why would Tsuna want to take his hand in marriage. "I want to marwry Kyoya because I wove ywo a lot and ywo are the bewst."Hibari look at him for a second he blush but turns away his heart going faster than ever _'he's just an idiot but why do I feel this way when he says he love me?_ _I think I might love him. _Hibari turns to look at him all he sees is that big grin.

"Oh and ywo'll be the wife and I'll be the husband." Hibari just takes back everything he just said.

"The wife sounds like a woman and do I look like a woman?" Tsuna did not understand. "Well no ywo don't, it's jwust that the husband needs a wife so ywur the wife."

"Why can't I be the husband and you will be the wife."

"But I want to be the husband ywo should be the wife."

"How about we will both be the husband and we won't argue any more."

"Ok but ywo still have to marwry me one day and ywo can't ingwore me ywo have to wove me too prowmise?" Tsuna looks at his friend for some reason he really loves being around him.

"Yes I promise and I'll love you but I won't love you that much."

"That's ok as long as I am with ywo I'm hawppy."

Hibari feels moved with his friend enthusiasm that makes him smile it seems the more he spend time with the brunette he starts to change but for him and him only.


	4. The Ring

**Disclaimer****: I do not own KHR **

* * *

"Wook Kyoya I fwound this cwool ring see."Tsuna show Kyoya the ring that has a symbol on it,Kyoya look at it and saw what looks like a flame. "Oh and wook at this one I have one that has a cloud ywo can take this one. Only because it represents ywo more than ever." Tsuna gave him the cloud one and he has the one with the flames on it.

"Now I'm the sky and ywur my cloud and you can do whatever you with in sky."Tsuna smile at his friend hoping he will take his gift.

"It's not that bad I'll keep it but you have to give me a kiss."

"Oh ywo want my kisswes now? Ok I'll give you one,here you go from the sky to cloud."T suna peck Hibari on the lips and that was it.

"I want another one later on, ok?"

"Ok I wove ywu Kyoya."

"..."

"Kyoya?"

"L-Like you too."

"No, I said wove you too, not like you too come on say it."

"No."

"Ok, fine no kisswes from me anymore."

"Love you too."

"Yay you said it." Tsuna sat closer to Hibari and went to sleep next to him. Hibari found himself following to sleep next to the brunette, for some reason he really likes sleeping next to Tsuna and he would not change it at all.


	5. The Story

**Disclaimer****: I do not own KHR **

* * *

"Ow Kyoya whwy ywo do thwat for it hurts ywur not suppose to hit ywur wover likwe that ywu'll get punish one day." Tsuna said as he rub his hurting head.

"What are you talking about? I will never get punish for such a little thing."

"Little? ywo call this little? Ywo could have kill me why won't ywo be nice to me."

"I do not _have_to be nice to you, if I don't want to so shut up."

"Well ywo have not heard about the stwoy."

"What story?"

"The stwoy that sayws if ywo are not nice to ywur wover ywo'll probably get bitten to dweath."

"Bitten to death huh, herbivore if you do not shut up I will bite you to death." Hibari turns to Tsuna with something in his hands and he steps closer and closer to Tsuna.

"HIIII Kyoya please don't do it I rewally want to stay alive." That is how Tsuna regrets telling his dare friend about the story.


	6. Valentine Times Day

**Disclaimer****: I do not own KHR **

* * *

"Hey Kyoya how are ywo doing." Tsuna came up near Hibari and sat down next to him.

"What do you want from me it's every day you have something stupid to say." Tsuna just puff his cheeks and look at Hibari and kept staring more  
and more until Hibari could not take it any more."Look I don't have anything for you so back off and stop looking at me like that."

Tsuna just puts on the puppy dog face on. "Here are you happy now I always have to do so much for you and I don't know why I even do it." Tsuna got up jumped around a little then place a kiss on his little lover.

"Happwy valentine times day too Kyoya I wove you." Tsuna just sat on his lap for the remaining of the day and ate his chocolates.


	7. Time Out!

**Disclaimer****: I do not own KHR **

* * *

Months has past and now Tsuna and Hibari is now in first grade with each other. And Tsuna has meted new people, one is a gray-haired boy named Gokudera Hayato. Tsuna met him when Gokudera was being bullied by some older kids. Tsuna decided to play hero and he saved Gokudera and that's when Gokudera wanted to be by Tsuna side all the time.

The other boy is a black-spiky haired boy and he loves BaseBall his name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna and Yamamoto got along well, but sometimes Tsuna notice that he can be very dense at times, but he knows Yamamoto very well. For one; Tsuna could understand Yamamoto emotions better than anyone else can which made Yamamoto happy that he had someone who finally understand him.

They met when Tsuna bumped into him at the park, Yamamoto asked him to play BaseBall with and Tsuna told him that he didn't know how to play, so Yamamoto taught him how to play and well it turned out to be a disaster, but they both became friends.

And this is how Tsuna met new people/kids, but of course, he could never forget his dare little lover Hibari Kyoya, he still calls him his lover and they still hang out with each other even if Gokudera and Yamamoto was around.

"Kyoya, guess what? My speech is getting better, but I stwill mess up sometimes," Tsuna ran up to Hibari and embrace him into a hug, "I haven't seen you in a long time and I miss you, so much did you mess me?"

"No, and will you stop running up to me. You're such a nuisance." Tsuna pouted when Hibari said that, but he knew that HIbari didn't mean that so he kissed him on the cheek smiling at Hibari's reaction.

"I love you Kyoya. And I just want you to know I still kept the ring did you do the same too?"

"Yes, now leave me alone." Dino came running up to both Tsuna and Hibari. "Great now the idiot is here, I'm going to class."

"Hey, I told you to wait for me Hibari. You never wait for your Onii-san how mean."

"Tsuna, lets get to class before we're late." Hibari grab Tsuna hand and walk inside of the school with the other kids, Dino was left and he couldn't help feel sad that his little brother doesn't want to walk to school with him.

"Oh well, I should get to school too."

1827

"Good morning, minna-san I'm your new teacher Ms. M and it's nice to meet you all. Now, how about we get into a circle and tell each other our names and what's our favorite color." Tsuna and Hibari wasn't even looking at the teacher, actually they weren't even paying attention to her, instead, they are having a glaring contest and from the looks of it Hibari is winning.

"I'm going to beat you, Kyoya."

"Hn, well see about that."

"Ahem will you two care to join the rest of us?" Ms. M was standing in front of them taping her foot. Both small males still didn't pay attention to her. "Fine, if you two won't listen to me then you're both going to the time out corner." They still didn't move, by this time everyone else is staring ta the scene. Gokudera and Yamamoto wanted to join too, but they knew they would get in trouble.

"Alrighty come on you two in the time out corner right now." He picked them up by the ear and place them into the corner, but that still didn't crush their contest. They stayed like that for the rest of the day and didn't move once.


End file.
